


if you could hear the dreams i've had my dear

by FrankWantsTheGee



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankWantsTheGee/pseuds/FrankWantsTheGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The jury rules Gerard Way, guilty. Five years in the state penitentiary. Upon entry, he may be released early with good behavior." </p><p>Fucking Mark, the shitty hot shot lawyer, grinned sheepishly. </p><p>Gerard looked across the courtroom, to see Bert smirking. </p><p>Wonderful. Five years of being locked up. And Gerard still hasn't even managed to think of a badass story to tell the other inmates. He is well and truly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gerard's sentencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, I have no idea how actual sentencing works. This is just my idea of how it would go.

"The jury rules in favor of Bert McCracken." 

In favor. Of fucking course the jury rules in favor of fucking Bert. Sure, maybe Gerard should've thought it through a little bit more before he went and quote unquote, "vandalized", Bert's apartment, but the bitch deserved it. After cheating on Gerard? He deserved more than to have his apartment be vandalized. If only Bert's lover had not come home early... What a shame. 

"Gerard!" 

Gerard's attorney, Mark, shook his shoulder. Fucking Mark. Fucking useless piece of shit, Mark. 

"Did you hear the ruling? That means you're off to jail. Sorry pal, I tried. Now, the maximum sentencing is up to 5 years in state penitentiary. I've got your back though, with my help, trust me. 3 Years tops." Fucking Mark said, followed by his cocky grin. 

Fucking great. Three whole years. In the state penitentiary of all places. Gerard didn't know how he would survive in there. He can just picture it now, some big tough guy asking why he's in there. 

"Well buddy, my ex-boyfriend cheated on me after 3 and a half years of being together, so one night I drank a little too much and destroyed his apartment." 

No, that couldn't work! He'd be eaten alive! Probably raped too! Damn. Gotta think of a new story, somethin' real scary that'll keep the big guys away from him. 

As Gerard pondered a badass story to tell to his fellow inmates, Mark pondered negotiation with the judge. However, luck was not on Gerard's side today. Fucking Mark didn't live up to expectations. 

"The jury rules Gerard Way, guilty. Five years in the state penitentiary. Upon entry, he may be released early with good behavior." 

Fucking Mark, the shitty hot shot lawyer, grinned sheepishly. 

Gerard looked across the courtroom, to see Bert smirking. 

Wonderful. Five years being locked up. And Gerard still hasn't even managed to think of a badass story to tell the other inmates. He is well and truly fucked.


	2. frank is a sweetie and doesn't deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this

Shit. Frank looked down at the seven cards he had left. How the fuck was the other inmate able to guess that he had a six? Fuck Ray Toro and his magical knowledge of go fish. Frank sighed as he handed over his card. _Another one bites the dust._ He began humming the song to himself, before he heard a slight chuckle from across the table. Glancing up, he saw Bob staring at him. Almost instantly he felt anxious. Why was he here, or more importantly how long has he been here? How did Frank not see him sit down? As he stared into Bob's cold icy blue eyes, he felt his breathing speed up. All the noise of the rec room seemed to disappear. None of it mattered, not when Frank was clearly in danger. 

"Frank, shit man are you alright?" Ray's soft voice asked.

No. He was not alright. He was not fucking alright at all. God, it hurt so bad. Why does it hurt? Nothing is even happening! Frank squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain. He could feel Bob breathing down his neck, huffing with each thrust of his sweaty hips.

He jumped when he felt a hand grab ahold of his shoulder. No! Attempting to push the red head off of him, he dropped out of his chair. More hands were grabbing at him. Stop! Frank didn't want to be touched anymore, he wanted it all to be over with. He was able to hear yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. All he could do was lash out against the person trying to grab him. Everything was all too loud, things were moving too fast. Frank felt like he could pass out, but he couldn't give up! He had to prove to Bob that he was a fighter. Maybe that would make him not want to hurt Frank again.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Holy fuck, Bob stabbed him! How did he get a knife? Someone must have made him a shank. There were no knives in prison. But why would Bob stab him? It's like a cat and mouse scenario. The cat plays with the mouse till it gets bored, then the mouse gets killed. Frank didn't want to be the mouse! He tried to fight back against his attacker, but he was losing blood too fast. Everything was going dark, he felt dizzy. The last thing he heard before he passed out was someone crying. 


End file.
